1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices have been widely used because of their various features such as slim thickness, low power consumption and less weight, etc. Flat display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP) and field emission display (FED), organic light emitting device (OLED) and so on.